


Scully's Importance

by yocatrina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocatrina/pseuds/yocatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thank u to sarah and deb as always !!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scully's Importance

As usual, Mulder can’t sleep. Thoughts of his sister cross his mind, but for the first time in forever, she’s not the focus of his insomniac reverie. Scully resurfaces more than usual tonight. He sees her subtle smile, her blue eyes exasperated with every silly joke he tells, her arms crossed as she listens to his theories. He catches himself smiling, until guilt overcomes the good memories. Scully has been through so much already and it’s all because of him. Everything bad that has happened to her is his fault. She never deserved this. She suffered this only because _he_ can’t let go of his past, because he _can’t_ move on, because he has to know the truth — Scully’s voice pops in, “Mulder, don’t go down that path.” He breathes deeply. Even when she’s not with him, she’s still there to help him. He doesn’t believe in God much, but since she does, he thanks God for having her in his life. 

 

She’s probably fast asleep at this hour, sleeping on her right side with her red hair mingled on the pillow, breathing softly. She’s peaceful right now, she isn’t bothered, she isn’t scared. He wishes she could always feel this way. He doesn’t want to lose her. She’s his only friend. He reflects on that last thought for a moment. He chuckles at how pathetic his life is before heading to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and finds a tuna sandwich with a note attached to it. A heartfelt grin appears on his face as he reads it:

 

_Take care of yourself and eat._

_-Scully_

 

She has become such an important part of his life in so little time. She’s always there for him, she keeps him grounded and sane, she’s… He stops chewing and swallows, “My best friend.”

It’s incredibly obvious now that he says it out loud. Of course she’s his best friend. Scully brings out the best in him. She makes him go forward, she makes him stronger and smarter. He wonders if she knows. He wants to make sure she does.

 

He knocks softly on her apartment door. She opens the door briefly after, her sleepy eyes worried. Mulder clearly didn’t think this through, so before he stutters and tries to find his words, he blurts it out, “You’re my best friend, Scully.”

 

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, “I know. You woke me up for this?” 

 

He shows her a faint smile and hugs her. Taken aback, it takes her a few seconds to hug him back. Mulder whispers a sincere “Thank you” before he lets go of her.

Scully smiles, “You’re my best friend, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr post http://jodiefoster.tumblr.com/post/131470662459/one-night-mulder-wakes-up-scully-just-to-tell-her :-)


End file.
